Over And Out
The School of Our's Season 5 Episode 30 "Over And Out" It's Thursday, Duane walks into school, and it is the last day. Well besides Monday were the bio final takes place. Duane is at his locker and over hears these girls talking. Girl one said, "I didn't even finish the final review". girl 2 said "I know, it was hard". Girl one said "I'm just going to write this is bull shit on it". Duane found that funny. Duane's not sure if they are going bowling or having gym so he bought clothes just in case. It turns out, it's a regular gym day. Joel started talking to Duane about it. Duane went to his locker to get his bag, and he sees the freshmen girl who always tells Duane about his eyelashes. She said "hi boy with cute eyelashes" Duane asked her her name. She said it's Kalyn. Duane told her his name, Kalyn's friend asked "like the rock, Dwayne the rock Johnson" Duane said yeah as he left. Duane told him he always come prepared. Duane's shirt is really small and he feels weird with it on. They go over to the community center. Duane is playing basketball with Tom, petro, Kevin, Nicky, Jovona, Ray, Chambers etc. they decided not to play bye bye birdie. They are just shooting the ball around. After gym, Duane goes to English class, Jay is giving everyone hand shakes because it's the last day. Duane sits in the back row, at the end and Jay slaps the hands of everyone, skips Duane, and shakes Tim's hand. Duane is not surprised. An announcement went off saying there's a car in a certain spot, telling the person to move the car. Trey yelled "shit!" And walked towards the door. Usually people joke about that, but it was actually for real. Trey left to move the car. In accounting, all they did was nothing. Carmynn was talking to mr. Louth and Charlie the whole time talking about how much of a bad teacher this lady is. At the end of the class, Kyle Augustine asked Duane what grade is he in, Carmynn said "he's in our grade" then Kyle Augustine asked how long he have been here. Duane and Carmynn answered "since 9th grade". Carmynn said she had Duane in one of her 9th grade classes, but Duane corrected her and said 10th. Spanish and Chem. In Bio they are doing the practice final, which everyone thinks is really hard. It was revealed that the final for bio is going to be harder. But the final is on Monday (the official last day) at lunch Duane went to his locker to get the Doritos he promised. Nate came, and saw the Doritos, then Becca came, she was so happy. Nate went up to get lunch, while Becca and Duane ate the chips. Nate came and got some chips. Mohawk Mike had apologized to Becca with all the boyfriend jokes. Andrew leaks didn't want any which made Becca happy. In math, it's the multiple choice for the final. 21 questions. Duane finds it really easy. After the test. Mr. K wants to tell the class that he hopes everyone learned something and hope people don't be lazy when working with math next year, or in college. He said once were all 23 we can stop back at Ridley to say hi to him or ms. Sullivan, because they'll will probobly still be teaching math 5th block, in the same room. That was a joke. He told everyone to make smart choices. Then the bell rung and everyone left. Duane went to visit Mr. Seymore, he told him he saw Ms. Church (the other teacher from the CR trip) earlier. Seymore told him that he wants Duane to come back in the fall to talk about the Costa Rica trip. Sounds like a plan to Duane. Duane is walking down, to cross the street to get in the car. And he sees Mohawk Mike with one of his friends. "My nigga!" He said. "Yo, this my nigga for real right here" Duane said it was surprising to not see him on his bike. Part 2. Duane comes in regular time, 7:30. Goes to his locker and started cleaning it out. Block 4 bio test don't start until 9:00 so Duane waits in the waiting area where all the big windows are. Playing on Instagram. It's around 8:55 all the people are coming in, Kevyn O'donal comes in With Ryan (Duane's locker neighbor) and his friend Justin. Kevyen said hi to Duane, even after all the mean stuff he did. Morgan is talking to a friend and sees Duane and calls him over. They start doing their handshake. Morgan compliments Duane's style, his spiked shoes, his rosary, his guitar neckless, his red shirt with the black jacket and black skinny jeans. Duane laughs and said he over dressed for no reason. Kyle Mewha (Killer Kyle) comes and says hi to Duane, but it's time for the bio test. Duane goes to the class. Everyone is there. Duane goes to his seat next to Kevyn Wagner. Kevyn is playing this quiz game about the movie frozen, asking if Duane saw the movie. Duane never saw it, but tries to help with the questions. Dan can not find his bio text book, and is looking around, I'm cabinets, behind stuff etc. Dan comes over to Duane and Kevin, asking Duane if he knows where his book is, because he don't feel like paying $100 for a text book. Duane told him no. Duane is not shocked that Dan thinks he took it. But Duane did not take it. The test begins, 80 questions, question 62 was a Freebee because they haven't learned it. Duane don't think he's doing good, out of all 80 it was about 10 questions he knew right off the back. Everyone was done by 10 but they had no idea that they get let out at 10:30. Cameron appointed a ride for 10 but mr. Lennox wouldn't let her leave. Everyone is telling her that she's retiring, and that she might as well just let her out. But Ms. Lennox wouldn't let her. Soon it's 10:30and everyone is out. Last day, and now in the fall they will be seniors.